Alameda Slim
Alameda Slim is the main antagonist in Disney's 2004 hit Home on the Range and voiced by Randy Quaid. Background Alameda Slim is a cattle rustler said to be capable of stealing 500 cattle in one night. He has the ability to entrance cows through his yodeling, which he utilizes in his thefts. Slim has a buffalo named Junior, Rico and Wesley as his assistants, and the Willie brothers as his nephews. Home on the Range At the beginning of the film, Alameda Slim targets the Dixon Ranch, home of Maggie. All of the cattle disappear in one night, leaving only Maggie. As a result, Mr. Dixon is forced to sell Maggie to a small farm called Patch of Heaven, and heads out west for a new start. Later, Mr. Dixon's ranch is bought by a Yancy O'delay. As a result of his numerous thefts, it is revealed that a $750 reward is out for the capture of Slim, which Maggie and two other cows, Mrs. Calloway and Grace, decide to claim in order to save their home from foreclosure. Later, Alameda Slim commits another theft, and his unique technique is revealed. Alameda Slim is able to hypnotize cattle through yodeling. He captures all the cattle, and takes them to his hideout, located in an old mine. At the mine, he reveals his plan. Slim had once been a talented farm hand, but had been repeatedly fired. (It is hinted that this was because his employers hated his singing). As revenge, Slim has been using his abilities to steal the cattle of his former employers, and sells them. When the ranches are put up for auction, he uses the money to buy the property, under the name Yancy O'delay. At that moment, one of his henchmen moves from his spot, revealing the location of the Patch of Heaven farm on his map of ranches. (The farm is shown to be the exact shape of the minion's head, and had never been seen before because it was always blocked.) Slim decides to buy the farm under his alter ego's name. However, Slim is captured by Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway, who are using earplugs to avoid his yodeling. The cows attempt to take Slim to the Sheriff, but Slim escapes thanks to Rico. Slim attends the auction of Patch of Heaven under his O'delay identity, and is about to buy the farm. However, the cows are able to expose him, and Alameda Slim is arrested. Gallery normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_221.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_223.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_226.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_227.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_231.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_240.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_264.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_265.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_268.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_272.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_361.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_364.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_396.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_399.jpg|Slim catches Maggie normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_401.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_404.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_415.jpg|Slim freaking out normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_417.jpg|Slim outraged at Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, and Grace normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_419.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_468.jpg|"It aint over til the fat man sings!" normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_471.jpg|Slim defeated cliphome.gif|Alameda Slim Trivia It should be noted that Slim is the first villain in the Disney Animated Canon to have his own song since Judge Claude Frollo in 1996's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. es:Alameda Slim Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Living characters Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Home on the Range characters Category:Characters who banished Category:Home on the Range Category:Mustachioed characters Category:Obese characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Redheads Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Thieves Category:Team leaders Category:Businesspeople